The Quiet Girl
by I-Love-Austin-and-Ally-Stories
Summary: "If you wanna be friends with me you should know that I don't trust people" "And why's that?" "I just don't trust nobody but my parents." Ally is this quiet girl who happens to have a rough past. Austin is the new boy who Ally think is pretty attractive. Ally has one rule and the rule is to trust nobody but her foster parents. Will Austin come and break that rule?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hey guys this is my new story 'The Quiet Girl' I wanted to start it after I am done writing 'His Assistant' but I just couldn't wait till then. So here's the first chapter. If it's not going anywhere I'm just gonna delete it. I hope you guys like/love it. _

* * *

_*~`Enjoy*~`_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I lazily get out of bed and lazily walk to my bathroom as I rub my very sleepy eyes. When I was in my bathroom I take off my clothes and turn on the water to hot water. Not completely hot but hot enough to clean my skin.

I enter the tub and let the hot water stream collides into my skin, releasing tension. I close my eyes and the hot steam envelopes my body. As I wash my body with the soap, the water sending them in little streams downs my back. I spent five more minutes in the shower and then turn the water off when I was done showering.

As I get out of the tub I take a towel to dry my body. I step a little toward my bathroom mirror to examine myself. I have wide chocolate brown eyes with bags under them, long brown hair with ombre highlights at the tips, fair skin, my lips are not big nor small but in the middle. I am pretty short for my age. I'm 18 and I'm 5'2'' tall.

I sigh and rub my eyes. The warm shower I took makes me even sleepier. I adjust the towel around me and walk back into my bedroom. I have a medium size room.

Two opposite walls are light pink; the other two are hot pink. I have a queen sized bed. My carpet is white. Curtains are white and pink. I have a bulletin board with my medals and ribbons up on it. A vanity style dresser with some of my favorite pictures all around it. I have another dresser, a tall one, with my TV on it. My TV has internet on it and there is also my PS3. My dressers are made of white marble. I have a walk in closet that contains my clothes, backpacks, purses, laundry basket and shelf containing my books and photo albums. There are Christmas lights up on the ceiling around the perimeter of my room, two Marilyn Monroe posters, a sketch my best friend Trish drew of Marilyn Monroe, a painting of Jesus, and a portrait my mom drew of me on my walls. I have a white five bulb lamp, glow in the dark stickers on my ceiling. (Don't judge, I'm 18 and HATE the dark). And two wall quotes in black on my walls. "Make today Ridiculously Amazing" & "Want. Hope. Wish. Then, Make it Happen." I have a few stuffed animals. Customized cheerleaders bear since I used to cheer, a baby panda, and a giant normal one. I have charms hanging from my lamp and the handles to my closet.

I sigh one more. I've been doing this a lot this morning. Anyway, I walk toward my closest to pick out my outfit for the day. I pick out a Boohoo Dora Daisy Chain Detail Swing Dress, a gray slouchy cardigan, and a Grey Cable Knit Leg Warmers. I put them on and when I was done I put on my black mid-calf lace-up boots. I went in my bathroom to blow dry my hair. When I wash my hair I never blow dry my hair before I put my clothes on, I do it after. Anyway, when I was done blow drying my hair I comb and brush my long hair and then put it in a high a ponytail. **(Ally's outfit is linked in my bio or profile)**

I went and sit on my vanity and put on some soft cream concealer to hide the bags under my eyes. When I was done hiding the bags under my eyes I put on some lip gloss on my lips. I have a lot of make up but I never wear them. I inhale and exhale loudly and take my leather studded backpack and my lock pocket book and went downstairs.

As I walk down the stairs my ponytail swings over my shoulder. When I arrive downstairs the smell of pancake, bacon, eggs, and sausage filled my nose. I smile widely and walk to the kitchen.

"Morning mom" I put my backpack on the counter and walk toward her and kiss her cheek.

"Morning Alls." Kate reply with a on her face too.

You see Kate is not really my mom but her and her husband has been taking care of me since I was 10. Eight years ago her and James, he was her boyfriend at that time, found me on the street late at night because I had some trouble at home and I decided to run away. I remember that night completely.

It was a December night and it was extremely cold outside. I remember my little eight years old self wearing nothing but my favorite pair of leggings, a wool sweater, and some socks. I ran away because of _him_. He started beating me ever since my mom died in a car accident. He said it was my fault she died. I believed him because it is my fault she died. If I wasn't such a spoil brat when I was little my mom would've still be alive and I would've been home with my father who was a very funny and energetic father.

"Ally? Alls? Are you alright?" James asks me as he button up his dress shirt.

"Uh yeah I am. Why you're asking?" I ask as I twirl a strand of my ponytail.

Kate chuckled and said, "Because I've been trying to get your attention for a while and you like space out. By the way how many pancakes do you want?"

I sigh and look down at my hands which were folded on my lap. "Oh. And I'll have…" I pause and look at the clock in the kitchen. It shows 7:55 and school won't start till 8:30. "…two will be good please."

She smile and said Coming right up." Then she turns and looks at James. "You?"

"I'll have the same as Ally." He said as he sits across from me on the kitchen island.

"Okay"

Two minutes later Kate served us our food and James and I started eating as soon as our plates touch the marble counter. Kate giggled when she saw us stuffing our mouths with food.

When James, Kate and I were done eating, Kate took our plates and glasses and put them in the sink.

"Okay you two it's time for you to go." Kate said as she looks at the clock. I lock at it and see that it's 8:15.

"Oh shit!" I said and take my backpack and lock pocket book. "Let's go James!"

"Wait!" He kissed Kate on the lips, take his briefcase and keys then get out of the house. James is a lawyer if you didn't know.

"No time for PDA let's go or I'm gonna be late for school." I said in panic. I'm a straight A student and I've never had detention or been late to school, ever.

Kate and James chuckled and James took his keys from Kate and wave at her as we walk toward his Cadillac Escalade Platinum and got in. 12 minutes later we arrived at my school. I kissed James's cheek and get out of the car. I ran to my locker and take my stuff for my morning classes.

Just when I close my locker the school bell rings. I sigh in relief and went to English class which was my first class for the day. As I sit down in my regular seat which was in the middle of the classroom I hear people murmuring about some new kid. I see some girls applying more make up on their Barbie doll face and others are fixing their hair.

I sigh and take my book and started writing.

* * *

**A/N:** You know the **drill.**

Don't forget to **REVIEW!**

**Ally's outfit in my profile. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys. I'm back! So here's chapter two. You guys are going to meet Austin in this chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Thanks mom. See you after school." I kiss her cheek and get out of the car.

"Bye honey and be safe" I heard her yell. I turn and wave at her.

I stop and in front of the school door and rub my hands together because it's a bit chilly. When I was done rubbing my hands I open the school door and went in. People in the hallway stares at me, mostly girls. Some boy glares at me when he saw he's girlfriend drooling over. I chuckled and continue my walk to the office. Before I came to this school the principal showed me around the school.

When I arrived to the office I see the principal, Mrs. Evangelene Kimber talking to some bald guy and when she saw me she smiles and excuses herself to the bald guy she was talking to and then walk toward me.

"Austin, Welcome to Harrisburg High School. Now let's go to my office so I can give you the books you'll need for the school year." With that we walk to her office.

Almost 40 minutes later she was done explaining the school rules. I mean come on! Couldn't she just tell me that when she was giving me the tour around the school a week ago.

I take my books, schedule, school map, and locker combination and then walk to my locker.

I put the books I didn't need yet for class in my locker. I look around the hallway and see that it was empty. I sigh, take out the school map and started walking to first period. When I look at the schedule I see that it's almost over so I stayed in the hallway. I take out my Iphone 5c and ear buds and start to listen to some music.

10 minutes later the school bell rings meaning that first period is done. I sigh and put my phone and ear buds in my backpack then take my books and start walking to math class.

When I arrive in class a teacher maybe around his twenties smile when he saw me. I smile a little and take a seat. A few seconds later students start to fill in the class. I was looking around the classroom when someone said,

"Yo dude this is my seat." I look up to see a guy with brown hair, green eyes and kinda well-built standing in front of my desk. Everyone in the class stats to pay attention to both of us.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm gonna get up."

"Nuh huh huh. Elliot go seat somewhere else. This is our new student Austin. He can seat wherever he wants." The teacher said.

The guy who I just find out that his name is Elliot look at the teacher in disbelief. "W-W-What? That's not fair. I'm the one who sits here." He said in a babyish way. Everyone in the class starts laughing. Even I did.

"Oh stop being a baby and go sit somewhere else." The teacher orders.

"But Mr. John I-"

"Elliot!" He said in a stern voice. Elliot glares at me and walk past me to sit in the back of the classroom.

"Alright class today we're-"Mr. John was interrupted by the classroom door opening.

"Sorry for being late. I couldn't open my locker." A feminine voice said. I look up to see a short brunette girl standing by the door. She has brown hair, and she's wearing a -I don't know how to describe the dress she's wearing-, a slouchy cardigan, boots, and leg warmers. I can only see the side of her face. But I can tell you that she's pretty.

"Hey Ally" Elliot said in a flirty tone. And the other boys started looking at her up and down. The girls roll their eyes at them. A boy got smacked on the head by a girl next to him. Probably his girlfriend.

The girl I'm assuming is Ally look at him and gives him a small smile. She has pretty smile. Even though it's forced and pretty brown eyes.

Mr. John rolls his eyes at the boys and Elliot and turn to face Ally. "It's alright Allison. Go take a seat." Ally cringed when Mr. John called her Allyson. She nods and walks and then takes the seat behind me. When she sat down I turn and look at her. She looks away from my gaze and look at Mr. John who's already continuing his lesson.

_Allison huh? I like it._

I smile and continue to pay attention to Mr. John.

* * *

It was lunch time and I went to my locker to take the stuff I needed for the class I have after lunch. I was walking to my locker when I see Ally walking out of the girls' bathroom. I was about to walk and talk to her when I was pulled back by someone.

I turn around to see Elliot with a smirk on his face and three other guys. He look at Ally who was walking toward the cafeteria with a pink book or whatever on her hand.

_Don't go! I wanna talk to you!_ I said in my head.

"I see you like Ally huh?" I look at him.

"Are you serious? I just met the girl. I don't even know anything about her. I only know her name." I defended my self.

He smirk and said, "You better not like her because I call dibs on her." With that he walks away with the three guys following him like lost puppies.

I roll my eyes walk to my locker. When I was done I heard a voice behind me say.

"So you're Elliot's new enemy huh?" I turn around to see a red head with freckles on his face wearing really strange clothes, and another dude taller than him with brown eyes and hair standing next to him.

I turn to look at the red head. "Enemy?"

"Yeah enemy. He has this crush on Ally since elementary school and now that you're here he thinks you're gonna take Ally away from him. By the way I'm Dez and this is Dallas." He said as he introduces himself and the other guy. I decide to forget about what he said about me being Elliot's enemy.

"Cool I'm Austin."

"Well Austin what do you have next?" Dallas asks.

"Lunch"

"Us too!" Dez exclaims. I laugh at him and we all walk to the cafeteria.

When we arrive to the cafeteria. Dallas and Dez told me to sit with them. I said yes. Since they're the only people I know here.

I pay for my food and I was about to go Dez and Dallas's table when I see Ally. She was seating with tow girls. One of the girls has bright red hair, and a ring on her nose, the other girl has dark curly hair. Ally was talking, smiling, and laughing with them. She smiles a real smile, not the smile she gave Elliot in math class this morning.

I started walking to her table when a hand took my food an drop it on the floor. I look up to see a smirking Elliot. The cafeteria is dead silent. Even the lunch mothers stop what they were doing to watch.

"What the hell is wrong with you dude?" I yell/ask him.

"I thought you said you didn't like her?"

"I don't"

"Then why were you going to her table?"

"Because I want to. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes there is because I told you to stay away from Ally." He yells.

"You never told me to stay away from Ally. You said you have dibs on her."

"Oooohh" Elliot wannabes said behind him. Elliot glares at them and they shut up.

"Anyway you don't have to waste your time on Ally because clearly she doesn't seem to like." I said.

He clenched his fist and his face turns red, if he was a cartoon you could see the steam coming out of his ears. He raised his fist and was about to punch me when a voice yelled,

"Elliot stop!" I look to my right and see Ally looking at Elliot with disappointment on her face.

"Hey Alls!" He said casually.

"Don't Alls me." Then she turns to look at me then back at Elliot. "I can't believe you too. You think you can just come here and think that you can own me?" He look at the floor and shake his head 'no'. She scoffs and takes her stuff and walk out the cafeteria. Her two friends shake their heads at us and follow her. The curly haired girl step on Elliot's shoes before leaving. He winces in pain when her foot collided with his.

I sigh as I look at Ally leaving the cafeteria and then walk to Dez's and Dallas's table.

"Wow" Dallas said. I look at Dez's sandwich and then took a big bite on it.

"Hey" Dez pouts.

I ignore him and continue chewing.

_Stupid Elliot. _I thought.

* * *

**A/N: **I wanna ask you guys a favor. Can I please have at **least 10 reviews for this chapter?** Please?

And oooh drama. Me likey. Well not really I don't like drama! Lol

So don't forget to **review**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin's P.O.V.**

After school my mom picked me up. She asked me questions like how was my first day at school. Did I make any friends, are the teachers nice. Do I like the school so far, and again she asked me how my first day at school was. When I didn't answer any of her questions she shut up.

When we arrive at my house I went to my bedroom to see everything already in their place. I sigh and throw myself on my bed and groan.

Stupid Elliot. Now Ally must hate me or something. Ugh!

I mean come on he just had-

_Ding Dong._

"Austin can you please go downstairs and open the door?" My mom yells from her bedroom.

I groan one more time and yell back. "Okay" and lazily walk downstairs.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong_

"Okay okay I'm coming." I said in frustration. I open the door and I was not expected to see her.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

After school Kate came to pick me up and I forgot about everything that happened at school between Elliot and that Austin guy because when I'm with Kate or James I forget about all of my problems. In the car Kate and I talked about boy bands, hair and all that crap.

When we arrive home we saw a moving car in front of the empty house across from ours.

Kate pull up in our drive way then look out the window. "Well looks like we have some new neighbors Alls."

I look at the house and reply. "Yeah. Looks like it." With that said a woman who looks older than Kate came out of the house. She has mid back blonde hair, and she's wearing a black pencil skirt, a white top with a knitted purple cardigan on top of it – since it's chilly out - and a black scarf. She has this big and pretty smile on her face as she spoke to a man with brown hair. Probably her husband or something. Because he looks a bit too old to be her son.

"Well looks like I'm gonna have to make some blueberry pie." **(A/N: My favorite!)**

I look at her with wide and excited eyes. "Really?"

She chuckled and nodded. "Yep and you're gonna bring it to them. I'm gonna make two of them. One for them to eat themselves, and one to eat for dessert when we invite them for dinner."

I did a happy dance when she said she will make two blueberry pies but sigh in disappointment when she told me I have to bring one to them.

"Fine." I cross my arms over my chest like a little kid.

She laughs. "Alright kiddo suck it up." She stares at me with this smile. The kind of smile which means that she loves me and she will do anything for me. "Come here" She says as she opens her arms. I smile and hug her. She kisses my temple and sighs. "You know I love you to death right?" I nodded. "Good" She lets go of me and said. "Now let's go inside."

We walk inside and I run upstairs to my bedroom. I take off my school clothes and put on pink sweatpants, and a purple tank top. I take my glasses which were on top of my dresser and put them on. Then I started doing my homework. While I was doing my homework I could help but about that Austin guy from school. Cleary Elliot is threatened by him. Because it has been a while since Elliot fought with a boy over me.

I sigh and rub my eyes. I am not gonna let some boys get over my head. This is my last year in high school and then I will go to college. I don't want to start thinking about boys and let them get on my head.

I sigh one more time and continue to do my homework.

An hour later Kate opens my bedroom door and said with a smile. "The pies are ready." I blot out of my bedroom and run to the kitchen. I close my eyes and let the aroma of blueberry pie fill my nostrils.

"Okay honey. Now go bring this to our new neighbors and tell them to come over for dinner around seven." Kate said behind me. I turn around and see her holding a red bag.

I smile and take it form her and then walk out of the house. I cross the street and sigh when I was on their porch. I ring the bell. I waited for a few seconds but nothing. I ring the bell three more time. And then I heard an annoying male voice on the other side of the door.

Why do I feel like I've heard this voice before?

The door opens and I was not expected to see him.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Ally?"

"You're my new neighbor?' Ally and I said at the same time.

I scratch my neck nervously and said. "Yeah."

She looks down to the floor and said. "Oh. Anyways, my mom baked this blueberry pie for your family." She said as she hand me a bag. I take it from her. As I take the bag from her our fingers brushed against each other. I felt this tingly feeling but I decide to push it away.

"Thanks that's very nice of her."

"You're welcome and she wants you guys to come over for dinner tonight around seven."

"Oh okay I'll tell my parents." I said and kept on looking at her. She sees me looking and she quickly looks at the floor. I chuckled. "Well see you later Ally."

She looks at me and waves a small wave and then walk across the street. I close my door when she closes her door.

I walked to the kitchen and see my mom opening the fridge. "Who was at the door Aus?"

"Our neighbor and they baked us blueberry pie and they also invited us to dinner at their place for dinner tonight around seven."

"That's so sweet and nice of them. I didn't feel like cooking dinner tonight." She laughs.

I chuckled and then put the bag on the counter. "Here."

"Do you want your now?" I shake my head and head to the living room window. I open the curtains and look at Ally's house and it brought a smile to my face.

* * *

**Can I please have 10 reviews? Please? **


End file.
